Fighting Memories
by Miranda Raizel
Summary: Summary: Allen, Miranda, and Lenalee go on a mission to find innocence in a deserted town, when level five akuma and a Noah go after them. Kanda, Lavi go in as back up; but where are Allen and Miranda and why is everyone so distraught? The story goes along with (Changing This) but the reading order don't matter they just tie in loose ends...
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer: _**_I do not own anything from the D-Gray man or Death Note; Another Note franchise; like the manga, anime, characters or book. So people do not sue me I am just a fan…I do not make money off of writing I swear._

_**Pairings:**__ Allen Walker and Miranda Lotto ___

L Lawliet and Beyond Birthday on the side

Slight Lenalee Lee & Bak Chang

**_Summary: _**_Allen, Miranda, and Lenalee go on a mission to find innocence in a deserted town, when level five akuma and a Noah go after them. Kanda, Lavi go in as back up; but where are Allen and Miranda and why is everyone so distraught? _

**_P._**_**S**__.; This story is nota sequel to __**Finding Lost Ones**____or anything, just saying well typing lol, so on with it..._

_In addition, if words are in italic then that means that people other than the characters of p.o.v. at the time are talking. _

_(Ex; Hey Frank, said Paul. Bye Jonah said Dave)_

Also If { }, [ ], or ( ) are on then people are talking via voice or through telepathy

I have no idea weather or not Starkville, the abandoned city in Europe is real or not or even in Europe. I do not mean to offend people; the name just came to me.

* * *

**Fighting Memories**

It was a humid Thursday evening when Krory called Miranda. She had been eating pie in the cafeteria, when she was told to head to Komui's office. Allen had just finished taking a shower because he had been exercising and he was heading to his room to change, when Marie told him to hurry up because Komui has a mission for him. Lenalee had been sleeping, when someone knocked on her door and Reever told her to wake up because her brother wanted to see her about something.

_Miranda's point of view _

"Wow really I just sat down, oh well I am still taking my pie and eating it. Thank you Krory I will go now, did Mr. Komui tell you why he wants to see me?"

"No_ Miss Miranda he just told me to get you, he probably has a mission._"

"Oh great, thanks…"

"You_ are welcome."_

_"Right_ hey, never mind…"

(At Komui's office) "Mister Komui you called for me?"

"Yes_ Miranda, but could you please wait a few more minutes we are still waiting for Allen and Lenalee_."

"What Allen is coming; FUCK why ME, why HIM?"

"Miss_ Lotto is there a problem in between you and Mr. Walker?_ "

"What no, no… it is nothing of significance."

"Then_ why would you say it aloud?"_

_"_Shit I said it aloud, oh please just dismiss it sir…"

_Allen's point of view_

"Really, I Just showered; fine I will go see what he wants. Thanks man_…"_

_"It's cool; you'd do the same for me."_

_"Yes_, see you later."

_"_Timcanpy was staying with Cross, but I guess he's going as well."

(Really, close to Komui's office_) "What Allen is coming; FUCK why ME, why HIM?"_

_ (_Is that Miranda talking? Yes and that is Komui._) "Miss Lotto is there a problem in between you and Mr. Walker?"_

_"What no, no… it's nothing of significance."_

_"Then why would you say it aloud?" _

_"Shit I said it aloud, oh please just dismiss it sir…"_

_"(_Why doesn't Miranda want me to go? I'll find the underlying cause of this but I'll pretend to be oblivious for now.) Hey Komui, hello Miranda. You wanted to see me about something, is it a mission?"

_"_Yes_, let us just wait for Lenalee." _(Sure why not? Thought both Allen and Miranda sarcastically.)

"I am super tired, what does he want now?"

"It_ is either coffee or you have a mission… either way good luck."_

_"Yes_, ha ha ha please bless me. I will need it. I look like shit. (What if Bak saw me like this, I would kill my self-lol.) It is at times like this, that I am glad and it is a good thing he is in another branch."

(At the door of her brother's office) "Komui why did you call for me I was sleeping."

"_MY SWEET LENALEE! _WHAT BROTHER?"

_"Nothing, I have a mission for you three."_


	2. Starkville

**_Disclaimer: _**_I do not own anything from the D-Gray man or Death Note; Another Note franchise; like the manga, anime, characters or book. So people do not sue me I am just a fan…I do not make money off of writing I swear. ___

**Pairings: **Allen Walker & Miranda Lotto

L Lawliet and Beyond Birthday on the side

Slight Lenalee Lee & Bak Chang

**_Summary: _**_Allen, Miranda, and Lenalee go on a mission to find innocence in a deserted town, when level five akuma and a Noah go after them. Kanda, Lavi go in as back up; but where are Allen and Miranda and why is everyone so distraught? _

**_P._**_**S**__.; This story is nota sequel to __**Finding Lost Ones**____or anything, just saying well typing lol, so on with it..._

_In addition, if words are in italic then that means that people other than the characters of p.o.v. at the time are talking. _

_(Ex; Hey Frank, said Paul. Bye Jonah said Dave)_

Also If { }, [ ], or ( ) are on then people are talking via voice or through telepathy

_I have no idea weather or not Starkville, the abandoned city in Europe is real or not or even in Europe. I do not mean to offend people; the name just came to me._

* * *

_Allen, Miranda and Lenalee's point of view_

"Where are we going Komui?" Asked Allen.

"_Starkville, it is an abandoned city in Europe, you three will be there for a week at the most or least. Pack accordingly, and Allen. You touch my sister and I __will__ light you on fire, is that understood?" (Allen shuddered slightly)_

_ "I Won' touch her!" (Komui smiled)_

_"Are there any other questions?"_

"_Mr. Komui, will a finder be coming with us?" Asked Miranda._

_ "No, they aren't qualified."_

_"So why am I going?"_

_ "Because Miranda you are a valuable member of the Order and your skill might come in handy."_

_"Oh ok…"(she looked down blushing lightly, Allen smiled at her then scowled at Komui)_

_ "Allen you are going because this will be your last mission as an ordinary exorcist, after this mission, you will be named General and you will be able to pick an apprentice. Fun huh… Besides, Kanda and Lavi are on a mission. Lenalee you are just __great__, Allen and Miranda can protect you!"_

_ "On the other hand, I can protect them Komui do not underestimate them or me." Said Lenalee. _

_"Right, go pack people and do not die on us._

While on the road 

On the way, nothing important happened. Allen and Timcanpy ate a lot of food. Miranda was somewhat clumsy; she broke, and tripped over a few things. Allen paid for all the damage done to the merchandise. Sense he anticipated the need for a lot of extra money, good thing that being an exorcist paid well. Miranda sprained her ankle so Allen carried her most of the way. First, they took her to a hospital because her sprained ankle looked a little bad. The doctor said that she would be fine, just for her not to walk on it for a few days. The doctor gave Miranda crutches and charged Allen $50.00 for them. Lenalee just looked tired but happy for both of them for some reason. When they got to Starkville, two days had past. They had stayed in a hostile the first night. At a friends house the next, they had to leave fast because Timcanpy tried to eat their friend's cat. Now that they were in Starkville and far from civilization, they needed to find shelter because it was raining outside.

Lenalee's point of view

"I am so cold and hungry. Good thing that there are many abandoned buildings here. Maybe there is firewood is one of them."

(It's awesome that Miranda thought ahead and packed an umbrella, two lighters and four small blankets. Besides, that Allen still has left over chocolate, pretzels and money. I just got; four charm scrolls against level three akuma, that a finder gave me, some water bottles, and a small first aid kid.)

"Allen I will break one of doors open, you and Tim. get Miranda and her crutches." (Lenalee kicks the door down)

_"Thank you Lenalee I was about to suggest that we go somewhere dry, but we cannot just go into someone's home its wrong mmmkay."(Lol, South park reference) "_Allen remembers these houses are abandoned."

"_Oh right, ha ha I had forgotten."(Smiles awkwardly)_

Allen's point of view

(Once inside the house) "There you go Miranda, you can sleep on this bed and Lenalee will take the other one."

"I will sleep on the ground. I hope that you don't mind, but could I borrow a blanket from you."

_ "What oh yes Allen; I have four small blankets in my backpack. You do not have to sleep on the ground you could always sleep with me, oh wait not like that I mean you could but I should stop talking!…"(Miranda looks frantic)_

"Ha ha ha it's okay Miranda but, are you sure that I can sleep with you and what about Timcanpy?"

_"Allen you sleep with Miranda and I will sleep with Timcanpy that sounds fair right" said Lenalee. _

"Miranda, Lenalee are you girls sure?" _Yes, both girls said in unison._

_ "Okay Allen just give me two blankets. You and Miranda take the other two, good night people."_

_ (Oh damn, I am going to sleep with Miranda it is just sleep but still!) "_Thank you Miranda for letting me sleep with you. Can I hug you, um I mean so that you will not be cold at night.

_"Sure, okay." (She turn on her side, her back facing his chest)_

"I am not hurting your ankle am I."

"_No its f fine, goodnight Allen."_

"Goodnight."

Until later


End file.
